Broken Arrows
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: This story came to me while I was listening to Broken Arrows by Daughtry. Its another Densi story of course.


AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys. I came up with this story while listening to Broken Arrows by Daughtry. This song just reminds me so much of Kensi and Deeks relationship. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if there are any errors. Feel free to review.

I unfortunately don't own anything… but if I did heaven help this world.

"Can you just shut up I think I have had enough of your bullshit for one day!" Kensi shouted at her partner in the passenger seat of her car. She lifted her camera and snapped a few more pictures of the house they were staking out.

Deeks frowned he knew he had done it again, "Look Kensi I just… I didn't mean it like that, I'm just-"

"Then what exactly are you trying to say Deeks cause I don't understand- in fact I have never understood anything you have** ever** said to me… so tell me, tell me exactly what you mean make **me** understand!"

Deeks stared at her searching for words, "You're a trained agent fucking hell Marty" he told himself. Why was it that he always found himself speechless when he was under **Kensi's **pressure?

"Exactly, now just shut the fuck up and stop trying to explain yourself because you can't so please please stop trying because you are pissing me off more with each word that comes out of that stupid fucking mouth of yours!"

Deeks leaned back in his chair giving up. He had gone too far this time… again. If only he could find the right words.

Kensi looked out her window hiding her tears from Deeks although he probably already knew they were there. She wiped her cheeks and called Nel.

"What's up", she answered after one ring.

"There's been no movement from inside or around the house for three hours there's also no cars parked out, were about to head back."

"Cool, see you in a bit."

"Yeah.", Kensi put her phone down and started her car.

The drive back to the NCIS was **extremely **silent, neither Kensi nor Deeks made a sound.

Later that day the fantastic four made their way to their desks after they had arrested all the suspects after a shootout in an old warehouse.

"Well done." Hetty greeted them surprisingly.

"Thank you Hetty." Sam smiled.

"You all may go home and enjoy a goodnights sleep." Hetty offered.

"What about paper work?" Kensi asked.

"You may leave that and do it at a later stage Ms Blye, you all deserve an early night you haven't had one in two weeks." At that Hetty disappeared.

Kensi sighed remembering she had to take Deeks home because his car had broken down… apparently.

"What's up with you Kens?" Sam asked.

"Nothin." She rolled her eyes.

"On any other day you would be jumping with joy for getting out of writing a couple reports." Callen added.

"Whatever." Kensi mumbled putting her feet up on her desk.

"Whoa, this is the part where Deeks makes a comment about you being on your period or something." Sam says throwing Callen a confused look but he just shrugs.

Deeks, sitting in his chair lifts his head up slightly just to get a glimpse of Kensi.

"That's weird." Sam pokes Callen who is sitting on his desk.

Callen nods, "Maybe something went down with them?"

"I can hear you." Kensi interrupts.

"That's the point." Sam smirks.

"Whatever I'm outta here." Kensi gets up and starts to leave then stops dead in her tracks. She turns around, "You coming or not?" she snapped.

Deeks immediately gets up and follows her out leaving Sam and Callen to die of curiosity.

Kensi pulled into Deeks apartment driveway. Once again neither of them said a word the whole way.

Kensi looked at Deeks who seemed a little bit tense.

"Get out!" she snapped causing Deeks to jump in his seat.

He braced himself for what Kensi might do or say after he said what he was about to say.

"Kensi listen I-"

"No."  
"I just-"

"Deeks." She warned.

"Please?"

"Get out of my fucking car Deeks!" She raised her voice.

"Kensi just give me a chance, its important. You don't have to say a word and I promise I won't just please. Please just follow me?" he raised his voice a little bit louder than hers.

Kensi stared at the dark figure next to her, thinking.

She sighed and climbed out the car, Deeks did too.

Kensi followed Deeks into his apartment then into a room she'd never been in before.

Deeks turned the lights on and Kensi gasped.

The room was filled with all kinds of different musical instruments. Kensi's eyes followed Deeks to the centre or the room where he sat at a white piano. He put a piece of paper on top and pointed at it. Kensi walked closer and picked it up. Deeks ran his hands over the piano keys and a beautiful melody came out of it but what shocked Kensi was when he opened his mouth and started to sing… it was beautiful.

Broken Arrows

Hey, show me one man that's never made mistakes

And I'll pay, all of my time and every dime I've made

But today, the best of intentions I lay at your feet

I need you to see past the worst part of me.

Chorus

Tired of taking my aim

When I keep on missing

There's gotta be a better way, gotta be a better way

When every little word I say

Keeps getting twisted

Or coming out wrong so baby hold on

I'm trying to hit the mark

But I'm shooting with broken arrows

Its like I'm shooting with broken arrows.

No, I may not be a saint but

Ive got a heart of gold

And like a telephone

Connection aint clear

But I hope you hear my soul

You gotta know

The best of intentions '

I lay at your feet

I need you to see past the worst part of me

Chorus

I'm drawing it back now

And the target is you

I don't know what else I can do

Chorus

-Daughtry

-I love you Kensi Blye.

Kensi walked over to Deeks with tears running down her face.

"Deeks…" she managed to say, but Deeks put a finger over his lips. Kensi closed her eyes and more tears came flowing out of them. Deeks got up and held her silently until she calmed down.

"Thank you." She said after a few minutes.

"I guess all I have been trying to say and wanting to tell you is I love you, I mean that."

"I… I uh… I love you too." Kensi whispered clearly still shocked.

Deeks held Kensi around her waist and kissed her passionately, it felt as though nothing else on earth mattered except each other.


End file.
